


Go back to sleep

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [41]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 59, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong needs to wake up early, but he just doesn't want to get up.





	Go back to sleep

No, Taeyong didn't hate his job. No, he totally didn't. It was totally worth for him to get up and five so they could be on time for an award show they were going to come home empty handed from.   
He turned to his side, throwing his arm around Yuta's waist. The other was warm, cuddled into the blankets. If he could do it, Taeyong would just stay there with him for the rest of their lives. It would be a great way to live in his opinion. 

He placed a kiss on Yuta's shoulder, before he eventually willed himself to sit up. The blankets fell off his shoulders, exposing his skin to the chilly morning air, and he shivered. Seriously, did he really need to go? He was pretty sure Jaehyun or Doyoung could make a better speech than he does anyway. 

He made a fake-crying face, trying to be as silent as he could be, so that he won't wake Yuta up. He slowly moved the blankets off, before he turned and placed his feet on the ground. Shit, it was cold. He should wear socks for the night, so the meeting between his feet and the floor in the morning wouldn't be this horrible. 

He paused. This was the last point. He could still go back and call it a day. But if he got up now, he would not come back. 

And the pair of arms that slowly sneaked around his neck and the warm chest that pressed against his back so did not make his job easier. Yuta's slow breathing tickled his neck as Taeyong leaned back into the hug. 

"Tae, is something wrong?" Yuta's voice was hoarse from sleeping, his movements and speech still slow. It was clear that he was still asleep. 

" No, don't worry. I just got to go to work" Taeyong answered, pressing a kiss to Yuta's wrist. Yuta hummed, leaning his forehead on Taeyong's shoulder. Taeyong smiled, Yuta was going to fall asleep on him again. He slowly turned around in the embrace so he could press a kiss onto Yuta's forehead.   
"Go back to sleep" he murmured, and almost laughed when Yuta let him go without a fight, and fell back onto the bed. Taeyong pulled the covers up on his lover's shoulders and gave him one last peck on the cheek before he got out of the bed. 

It was time to go to work.


End file.
